Peones de la guerra
by La Mafia Fufurufa
Summary: —Los humanos son criaturas insignificantes... no merecen vivir— fueron las palabras necesarias para que Rose Cuarzo estuviera segura de tomar la decisión correcta. Años han pasado desde que se llevó a cabo la guerra contra Homeworld y ha llegado finalmente el momento de ponerle fin.


Hola, hola queridos lectores del fandom de Steven Universe y sean bienvenidos a nuestra primera historia de este sitio.

No es solo uno, somos cuatro diversos escritores los que estamos trabajando en este pequeño proyecto, al cual le ponemos nuestro máximo esfuerzo y el cual espero puedan disfrutar. Sin nada más que decir nosotros esperamos que esta historia sea de su agrado.

 _ **Los personajes de Steven Universe no son de nuestra propiedad son de Rebecca Sugar.**_

* * *

 _ **Peones de la guerra**_

 _ **Prologo**_

A Rose Cuarzo jamás le gustaba venir a este lugar, siempre se sentía incomoda cuando instalaban una Guardiera en algún nuevo planeta, pero decidió no decir nada pues sabía que su uso era sumamente importante para la supervivencia del Homeworld.

A su alrededor, Perlas trabajaban sin descanso revisando cada nueva gema creada por los extractores y algunas otras trabajando en los experimentos de los Cluster. Rose se estremeció con estos últimos, era uno de los últimos experimentos en los cuales se habían estado trabajando desde hace un buen tiempo por órdenes de Diamante Amarillo.

Para ella la fusión no debía ser obligada... Rose siempre había creído que las gemas deben fusionarse cuando ellas así lo desearan. Pero Diamante Amarillo pensaba muy diferente que ella. Siempre fue indiferente ante los daños colaterales que estaban causando tanto a las criaturas de la Tierra como a las gemas.

Ella quería protestar ante esto, pero sabía que sus palabras no harían ningún cambio pues Diamante Azul y Diamante Blanco estaban de acuerdo con los planes de Diamante Amarillo, ya que ellas dos habían llegado a la conclusión de que con los Cluster podrían mejorar sus tropas para futuras guerras.

— Perla número 340, reporte de los experimentos de fusión en curso— ordeno Diamante Amarillo a Perla, la cual se estremeció al escuchar la imponente voz de su superior.

—Los experimentos de fusión aún se encuentran inestables... aún no hemos logrado una forma para que las gemas se mantengan unidas— respondió Perla tratando de evitar la penetrante mirada de la poderosa gema.

—Busca una manera de hacer que esas gemas se mantengan unidas... si tienes que fundirlas, hazlo— respondió ella mientras se dirigía a comprobar el siguiente Cluster.

Rose quedó en shock cuando escuchó la palabra "fundirlas" ella no creía que Diamante Amarillo podría llegar a tal extremo de hacerle daño a sus propias gemas, esto era demasiado.

—Diamante Amarillo ¿No crees que es muy peligroso fundir las gemas? Ellas no merecen ser expuestas a ese tipo de dolor— objeto Rose tratando de convencerla de que eso era demasiado.

—Cuarzo, el motivo de crear gemas es para experimentar con ellas, para mejorar las tropas y ataques a planetas enemigos... ellas saben su destino, para eso están siendo creadas— respondió de manera monótona.

—Pero... ¿Estás pensando en el daño que les haremos si se exponen a altas temperaturas?— Preguntó Rose con preocupación en su voz.

—Ese no es problema mío, yo estoy viendo lo que es bueno para Homeworld, ellos son soldados dispuestos a defender su planeta— Respondió Diamante Amarillo.

Rose no pudo evitar apretar el puño con fuerza ante las palabras de la gema.

—Hemos terminado esta conversación- dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose hacia otra de las Perlas- Perla número 509, reporte de experimento Cluster 001.

—El experimento de fusión ha mostrado ciertos avances, sigue siendo inestable pero se mantiene fusionada— respondió Perla con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

—Continúe así Perla 509— dijo la gema superior asintiendo con la cabeza con aprobación.

Dicho esto Diamante Amarillo se dirigió hacia una especie de plataforma y del cual apareció una pantalla de holográfica.

—Hemos tenido progresos con el Cluster 001, si todo sigue según lo planeado podremos seguir trabajando para crear más gemas en este planeta- dijo la gema en una especie de bitácora, dispuesta a crear nuevos Cluster al ver que sus experimentos estaban dando resultados.

Rose respiro profundamente mientras veía a su alrededor, hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo más.

— ¡No podemos continuar con esto! Le estamos haciendo daño a este planeta... si continuamos... si continuamos… ¡Las criaturas de la tierra no tendrán donde vivir!- grito la gema Cuarzo negándose a continuar participando.

—Cuarzo, los humanos son criaturas insignificantes que no merecen vivir— respondió Diamante Amarillo entrecerrando los ojos ante tales niveles de insolencia.

—Los humanos son criaturas hermosas, ellos tienen todo el derecho de vivir... al igual que las gemas, ellas no merecen sufrir con estos horribles experimentos— dijo Rose mientras gemas de la guardería y Perlas murmuraban entre sí.

— ¡Silencio!- alzó la voz Diamante Amarillo—Rose Cuarzo, si sigues oponiéndote a mis órdenes... serás considerada una traidora de Homeworld.

Todo quedo en silencio, mientras ambas gemas se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

—Prefiero ser una traidora a continuar haciéndole daño a este planeta— respondió Rose con firmeza, mientras que las Perlas la veían como un gran ejemplo de valentía.

— ¡¿Algún otro traidor que quiera acompañar a esta gema defectuosa?!— preguntó Diamante Amarillo observando a cada gema.

En ese momento varias Perlas y gemas creadas caminaban sin titubear hacía Rose.

—Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte, Rose Cuarzo— dijo Diamante Amarillo de una forma tan fría y despiadada— Yo misma me encargaré de hacerte polvo.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

Esperemos que les haya gustado mucho este pequeño prólogo, próximamente publicaremos el primer capítulo.

PD: Cintriux fue la que más se fumó a la hora de escribir el fic


End file.
